Broken Bones
by AsunaXxXKirito
Summary: Lucy, broken and mangled after she gets beat up, leaves Fairy Tail, for good. But what happens after Lucy is discovered in Hargeon and with the scent of death on her? A/N: this will NOT be a NaLu story, Lisanna WILL NOT be in this story,I own no rights to Fairy Tail, and there WILL be OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy glumly walked through the doors after another solo mission, the third in a month. She announced she was back and was met with silence, again. It was July 22nd and not one person had seemed to notice her except for Wendy, Happy, Cana, Mirajane, Master, and Juvia. This had been started in June and she had started freaking out at first, but slowly she became used to it almost, but there was something in the back of her head that told this would not stop anytime soon.

"Welcome back, Lucy! How was the mission?" Mirajane asked from the bar.

"It was a success, there wasn't anything to this one, can you believe they left the front door open?" Lucy replied to one of her few friends that talked to her.

"That IS odd, do you want a drink? You look tired." Mirajane asked asked as Freid and Brickslow tried to pick another fight with Natsu and Gajeel.

"I'll take a water, please." Lucy walked over to the bar straight through the brawl that had broken out, but for some reason, not one person got within 3 feet of her. She sat at the seat next to Cana, who was drinking from a barrel until Elfman took it from her and threw it at Grey, who was fighting a group of the other mages. Cana sighed in anger and kicked Elfman... straight into Erza, who was quietly eating her way through her third strawberry cake.

"Elfman," she said as she picked him up and threw him, "How many times have I told you not to start fights?" Elfman flew into Gajeel, who in turn punched him out of the building entirely. Lucy laughed a little, finished her water, thanked Mirajane, and went home.

At home Lucy took a longer bath than normal, partly because she was a little depressed from not having many people to talk to, and partly because she wasn't feeling too terribly good. She had developed a headache and she didn't have enough energy to cook something for dinner after the bath. She dried off and just poured herself a bowl of cereal, which she wolfed down rather quickly. After she washed the bowl and put it on the drying rack, wrote a short letter to her mom, and went to bed.

Her dream was not good, she found herself in a sitting room that looked vaguely familiar. She realized it was her mother's sitting room after observing her surroundings for a little. Lucy heard the door open and an elderly woman wearing a black cloak and hood, but it was raised enough to see her face. The woman was wrinkled and had dark brown eyes, somewhat on the black side. From what Lucy could see, she had almost white hair, just a little grey.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

The woman smiled and spoke in a surprisingly strong voice, "Oh Lucy, you sure have grown into a pretty young woman, haven't you? You were just a baby when I saw you last."

Lucy didn't know what to feel about that, "That didn't answer my question, who... are... you?" She repeated.

The woman smiled again, "I am, sorry, was," she cleared her throat and continues, "I was an old friend of your mother, my name is Tina, Tina Atana, and I want to have a talk with you." Her face turned dead serious, "You have something I need, and I want to ask you if you could give it to me."

'What's with this look on her face?' Lucy thought, 'she's kind of scary.' She decided to see what it was she wanted, "What is it that you want, then I'll decide." Her expression tuning equally as serious as the old wrinkled woman in front of her.

Suddenly the look in the old woman's eyes changed, they looked cold, calculating. "What I want," she said, suddenly appearing in front of Lucy, "is for your life to be ruined, only child of the Heartfilia lineage, and I intend to exact my revenge." The look on her eyes was demonic, her smile now devilish. Lucy tried to get away from Tia, but she grabbed Lucy with surprisingly strong hands, the last thing Lucy saw was the now Demonic smile of Tia, and she felt the terror that seemed to radiate from the old woman.

Lucy woke with a start, breathing heavily and soaked in sweat, she knew she had had a nightmare, but she couldn't remember what it was about. She got up and took a bath, dried off, got dressed, had breakfast, and started walking to the guild hall. She had a bad feeling about today.

As Lucy climbed the steps to the Fairy Tale guild hall, she couldn't hear the usual morning ruckus of the rest of her guild mates having another fight or singing a song as loud as they could. The doors were closed too, something that didn't happen often. She opened the doors almost cautiously, she thought she would just grab a mission from the billboard and leave for another mission, but when she entered there was no one there.

"Umm... Hello? Anyone here? Natsu? Mirajane? Wendy?" Lucy called out with confusion before she heard a whisper that sounded familiar from behind her.

"Finally... You're here." And then Lucy blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Over a year has passed since that demoralizing day, when everyone in the guild watched as a torn up Lucy flew out the door. They ignored the dismembered parts Lucy left behind and started rebuilding. Only Mirajane and Wendy showed any signs that they didn't think Lucy deserved what happened that day. The two took the ear and hand and buried them out under her favorite tree to write under in the back and cleaned up her blood. When Makorav returned from his meeting he was completely horrified from the reports he got and shut himself in his office for over a month, only talking to and accepting food from Mirajane or Wendy.

As time grew on the guild realized that nothing seemed the same without Lucy being there, nothing was quite so fun without their smiling friend, and after a year the only person who didn't feel very remorseful was Natsu. He was the one who destroyed her entire state of mind after all.

Natsu and the rest of the team had just returned from a mission to clear out a minor dark guild that was causing trouble near Magnolia. Mirajane welcomed them back and Natsu and Happy went home late at night, for some reason they passed Lucy's old place and Happy flew to check the window, "You won't find her," Natsu said, "She's not coming back and you know it."

Happy looked down on his friend and saw the look in his eyes, they didn't match his body language, "I can still have a little hope, and what about you, you seem distracted."

Natsu stared at him with a surprised look, "It's nothing, now come on, I'm hungry." But Happy noticed him looking back over his shoulder, "He liiiikes her," The blue cat said to no one in particular after following Natsu. The next day Natsu was approached by Erza and Grey.

"You've got a mission, Natsu, in Hargeon." Said Erza in a Matter-of-Fact tone, but Natsu was angry.

"You don't get to decide that for me, and why Hargeon, what's the reward? What's the job?" Natsu was doing his very best to hide his emotion from Erza, but she knew him all too well.

"Natsu, everyone here can notice it, that smile after every mission was the kind of smile you gave Lucy when she told a joke. You've been distracted lately too, has your conscience finally caught up to you or are you going to keep on lying to yourself that you don't miss Lucy."

Grey chimed in too. "Come on Flame-head, even you have to agree at some point that what happened was overboard and that Lucy belongs here." Natsu shot him a dirty look but conceded in the end, there was no getting out of this one.

"All right fine, I'll go, what's the mission?" He asked in a defeated yet relieved tone.

"It's a group of local bandits, they stole over 8,000 jewel worth of stuff from a popular magic shop that just opened up, the sender doesn't want them hurt too bad, just that they get to jail. You can bop some heads, but don't go destroying the town like the last time." Erza read to him from the poster.

Natsu smiled at the thought of him destroying the port when he and Lucy had first met, and he finally started to cry. Erza, Grey, and everyone else left him alone for a while while he cheered up and left for the mission, maybe knocking a few heads would take his mind off of it.

Meanwhile in one of the villages just outside the city limits the very same message happened to reach the ears of a cloaked figure in the corner of the tavern. It was spoken by the person who sent out the request, an older man who was taking a break from his shop for a little after the robbery. "I don't need them killed though, just get them ruffled up for the city guards to take care of 'em, that'll show those bastards not to mess with me."

"With pleasure." Came a reply from the cloaked figure in the corner who overheard the conversation. The person took the copy of the poster that the man had on hand and walked out the door into the night with an intent to complete the job.

Natsu boarded the train early the next morning very sluggishly, already looking green. Don't tell me you're already sick." Happy said with a sigh, but Natsu did not respond, instead he threw up.

Later, the train stopped, "Last call for Haregon!" Came the yell from the conductor, but Happy was still trying to get Natsu up and out of the cart.

"This isn't working..." Happy thought as he spotted the open window. In a last ditch attempt he activated his wings and managed to pick up the still groaning Natsu, take him to the window, and unceremoniously launch him out and onto the platform. Natsu instantly felt a lot better.

"Woohoo! I'm fired up, thanks Happy! Now let's go bash some burglars." Natsu said with his signature smile that went from ear to ear.

"Remember Natsu, the job says beat them up a bit, not fry them like roast fish." Came the cats reply.

"Aye!" Hesitating for a moment to think about what Lucy would say to Happy's statement, and recalled all the fun times with his former partner until he heard a faint whimper for help in the alley up ahead. He ran around the corner and saw five men in various outfits and looked like mages, though they had no visible guild mark. Even he wasn't dumb enough to not figure this out, they were either most likely from a dark guild, or possibly one of the more rude guilds, or they were the burglars. Judging from the purple outfits and the fact that it was mid-day, he assumed they were the burglars from the poster. It didn't really matter though, by the end of the day they were not going to be happy.

Currently the group was terrorizing a younger boy who had just so happened to get unlucky enough to get caught by the bandits. "Oi!" Shouted Natsu at the thieves, they turned their heads almost in unison, and the boy scurried off back to his home.

"Who are you?" One of them asked, igniting a bright red flame in his hands, Natsu felt his hunger rise at the site of it.

"Don't have time for chit chat fellows, I'm all fired up!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Cocky ain't yah?" Said the fire dude, "Leave this one to me, the bigger they talk, the easier it is to shut 'em up." He quickly launched a large fireball at Natsu and smiled when Natsu made no attempt to dodge. "See boys, that's how it's do-" he stopped when he heard the slurping noise, like someone was eating spaghetti. Looking back, he saw Natsu sucking up the flame as if it were, in fact, spaghetti. And to his surprise Natsu was not burned.

"Ah, that was good, thanks for the meal, now I'm really fired u-" Natsu was cut off, much to his irritation, by a person cloaked in crimson red jumping over him and landing at the ready. "Ehy! What's your problem?!" Natsu asks with outrage, "I was just about to get to the good part..." He trailed off, he swore the person felt familiar. But the unknown character was already sprinting toward them, ready for combat. The group of purple-clad thieves readied themselves for a fight, but they stood no chance from the figure that was already in the middle of them. A quick jab to the spine of fire dude and a quickly following elbow to the face of one of the others left them crawling on the ground, groaning with pain.

The three left standing looked at the figure with anger in their eyes, "You bitch!" One of them shouted before summoning a short sword and flinging himself at the person who just attacked two of his comrades, but the attack failed miserably. The cloak turned itself and dodged the blade, grabbing his wrist, the person flipped it's attacker to the ground, leaving him stunned. Before the cloak could attack Natsu made the next move, jumping at the two remaining thieves, "Iron fists of the flame dragon!" He shouted as his flaming fists collided with their stunned faces and sent them sprawling on the ground. The fight was over in mere seconds.

"Ehy, Happy! Where'd you go? Did the fight scare you off?" He asked his blue furred friend that was hiding outside the alley. He didn't notice the hooded person next to him realize who was talking.

"That's mean, Natsu, you know I don't like that anymore." Came Happy's reply as he jumped out from his hiding place.

"Yah yah I know." Natsu said as he turned to the hooded figure, it smelt familiar, "I could've handled them myself you k-" he cut himself off as he finally put two and two together and figured out the answer was five, and why the figure looked familiar as it backed away, "It couldn't be... There's no way..." But the figure was gone, leaving a lingering scent of recognition.

Lucy had run away almost as soon as she overcame her shock. But as she headed around a corner minutes later she bumped into something, or someone, and fell to the ground. She heard a sharp intake of breath and looked up, standing before her was the very person she did not want to see, the flame boy himself, Natsu Dragneel. She realized why he was looking at her, her hood was off and her cover blown. She hurriedly pulled back up the hood to hide herself and tried to run away but she felt a tug at her wrist, damn that Natsu.

"Wait!" Came Natsu's shout, he had made up his mind, "Don't go! Don't you want to go back to Fairy Tale?!" He instantly regretted saying those words as Lucy turned to him with an Icy expression he had never seen before.

"Why would I ever want to go back to that stupid guild after I was treated like THAT?" She emphasized the word 'that' as she remembered what had happened a year ago.

Natsu shook his head, "But the others all miss you, Erza, Grey, Mira, Cana, Wendy, Happy, hell even Gajeel admitted it. Can't you come back? We were wrong to treat a friend like that, can you give us another chance? Even just for a little?" He asked and regretted it again, curse his stupid way with words. Lucy flashed toward him and in an instant there was a glowing dagger at his throat as she leaned toward him with a voice that would make steel shatter.

"You should have thought about that before you asshats nearly killed me, huh?" Lucy hissed, and walked away, leaving Natsu behind, stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Erza asked Natsu after he got back and didn't say a word to anyone.

"Nothing..." Came the depressed answer as Natsu recalls what had happened earlier that day when he had seen Lucy, his former partner and best friend, and realised he was the main reason for her leaving. If he hadn't overreacted this would not have happened. Still, even if she had been gone a year, what was up with that venom in her voice? She didn't sound like the Lucy he knew.

"It is most certainly not nothing, you saw Lucy didn't you?" Erza concluded after she saw the tears in Natsu's eyes again for the second time in a week.

"Yah, I saw her." Natsu's answer was weak.

Suddenly Erza picked him up by the arm and looked at him very seriously in the eyes, "Snap out of it Natsu! Nothing will change the past, now tell us what happened. Is she okay? Did she look healthy, how was her back? Her hand? Her ear?"

The questions confused Natsu until he remembered that she had lost her hand and her ear, and probably ended up with a snapped spine. "I couldn't tell about the ear and the hand," He said, "But she was standing, so I think her back's okay and-" he was cut off from the sound of one of a new guild member, a 15 year old purple-haired boy from an island called Toldoran far to the the east of Fiore (Natsu couldn't remember his name), convulsing on the ground while Mirajane got him the necklace from his pocket that the kid had brought with him. They had seen this happen before, and it was a horrible feeling to watch the boy almost die every time before his magic activated.

After Mirajane had put the necklace that had a wolf in mid-hunt around the Toldoranian boy, he stopped convulsing before he was surrounded by pure magic. It lifted it him up into the air and his body was outstretched from the ball he had curled into and his eyes opened. He was enveloped in a purple mist and it shimmered around him before a rasping voice spoke, and not the boys'.

"Be warned, O' fairies of the light, the one without wings seeks for a fight. Held down by the passages of time and space, bones crushed by fists of mace. Off come the shackles with a thirst for vengeance, 30 years hence past with the dark art of a pendant."

The glow cut off and the boy fell to the ground, Elfman caught the boy and set him down on the ground. There was a silence before master Makarov spoke, "Now, we all know that Sy Ren (Natsu snapped his fingers when he remembers the kids' name) has not been here long, but we have seen his magic to be true. The voice of Elgor does speak in riddles, but the fortunes he tells are way damn better than any teller around, no offense Cana." He apologized to the card throwing alcoholic who was still drinking from a barrel. "Besides all that," he continues, "It seems as though there is going to fight, but as to who I cannot say, but I can tell you one thing, there are only a few possibilities for this riddle. One is Zeref, highly unlikely but possible, the others come from myths and folk lore, but are very real. And-"

"And?" Came a voice from the back of the room, coming from a girl who happened to be Sy Ren's younger identical twin sister, "There's more?"

The master put down his mug and sighed, "Yes Sira, there's one other possibility, however small it may be..." He trailed off.

Levy was putting the pieces together one by one and it finally dawned on her as she whispered it for all to hear in the dead silent room, "Lucy."

"How do you recon this might happen?" Erza asks, bewildered.

Makarov faces her, "I do not quite know, but I just have a feeling that it has something to do with Lucy."

Laxus pipes up from the second floor, "You expect us to just assume that Lucy of all people is going to come in here spirits blazing and expect to win?! Let's just assume for the second that it IS Lucy that comes here, the boy said 30 years. As far as I'm concerned, I haven't even made it that far in my life, old man, Lucy is WAY too young to fulfill the words that came out of that boys' mouth less than a minute ago. I don't even think that there is anyone we actually know that fits any description given by the boy's prophecy." Laxus' words slowly sink in and make sense to his guild mates.

"Umm, 'Scuse meh?" Came the heavier accented voice of Sy, "Eh see somting, whilt Eh spoke," he said, everyone trying to understand him, "Eh seen ay gleta, tero drechas vieta, kiki blas morehas." He slips into the language of his people as he speaks. His sister, Sira, translates.

"He said he saw something while he spoke," She says, "He saw a girl, with golden keys and hair, and many dark marks and symbols on her." She then turns to her elder brother, "Tu'ul varew kek kevt al byelt junova?" She asks him, and Sy nods. While he gets a pen and paper from his bags, Sira explains.

"I am not well versed in your culture quite yet, but I do understand that guilds have marks, yes? And that there are dark guilds out there? I have asked my brother to draw the marks he saw. He has a splendid memory when it comes to Elgor and his words and sights." As she finished explaining Sy came back with the very quick sketches he had hastily drawn on his pad of paper.

Makarov looked at them, he definitely saw the dark Guild marks there, most he knew, but some were beyond him. He looked at Sy Ren, "Are you sure that this is all of them?" The boy nods. "I will check the numbers in the archives, there are a lot of guild marks here, all look to be from the dark guilds. Mirajane, come help me with this."

"Yes master."

Makarov turns to face the guild with confusion on their faces, "I would bet all my salts on the person he saw being Lucy." He said before walking down a trapdoor into the archives with Mirajane on his heels, leaving them wondering the possibilities of the times ahead, and none of them looked happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Erza slammed her hands on the table after a few minutes of awkward silence, causing everyone to jump and turn in her direction, "Enough of this, it's time we did what we should have done a long time ago. Natsu, I know she said she would never come back but I have questions to ask her. That means we're going to Hargeon, and you three," She points swords at Sy, Natsu, and Grey, "are coming with me. No exceptions."

Sy raises his hand, "Eh doonut know who weh ehr lucking fur Ursa. Ahv unly bin her fur foor monts, who weel ah know?" He asks.

Erza was irritated already, "You said you saw her in your vision, right? If that was Lucy it should be the same girl." She kept her cool while she answered.

The boy sighed, "Yeh dunt enterstend, it esnt eh 'vesin' es yeh seh, ellow meh te shew yeh wet Eh sehn." Suddenly his hand was enveloped in the purple mist again. The mist streaked toward Erza's heart before she could react, and their minds were linked in a very odd way.

Sira called for her brother to stop, knowing this spell would likely be dangerous, for the both of them, but she knew it was beyond that. Once the spell was started it could not be stopped, no matter the case.

Meanwhile a very surprised Erza found herself in a dimly lit hallway lined with doors on either side. "'Welcome to the heart of my heart."' Came the voice of the purple haired kid, Sy Ren, "'If you focus you can tell I'm not speaking Tamish, your language in my tongue, nor am I speaking in Elgorian, my language. Just in case you were wondering."'

The voice was dismembered, so Erza spoke into the nothingness of the hallway, "Then what language are we speaking?"

"'Haha, this is not a language you might traditionally think of, in fact you are not even speaking right now."' Came the answer.

"What the hell does that mean?" Erza asked, still confused.

"Right now your heart is beating, yes? Your heart is directly connected to your soul, it keeps it bound to your body, and in return your soul keeps your heart beating. Symbiosis as you would say."'

Erza was getting irritated at Sy, "Again, that doesn't explain anything! What exactly is going on?" She shouted.

"'My you are quick to temper."' He said, "'Very well I shall do as you request. Sit down and I will tell you about this place as no time will pass through here."' Erza did as she was told and sat against the wall, "'Good, now as I was saying. The connection is where the soul lies, it is in your heart, at the very center. The heart of hearts."'

Erza nods, she was starting to get where she was now, "So is everyone's soul like this? A hallway, I mean." She asked with genuine curiosity.

"'Of course not, I would show you, but my magic will soon run out, so I will skip to the point. This is my heart of hearts, my soul, and from here lies everything about me. It contains my dark, my light. My past, present, and bits of my future. It is also where Elgor speaks to me. Let me let you in on a secret, there is no person alive outside of Toldoran natives who has mastered Elgorian, because it is the language of the soul. Your soul will send out wavelengths and it creates the language, you have to FEEL the meaning. It is the same as my visions."'

Erza was trying to follow and only partially succeeding at this point. "'Go to the room on your right and I'll let you experiance what I 'saw."' He said. Erza got up and went to the first door on the right. When she closed the door she was floating in darkness, she instantly felt warmth and family. She realized that was the same feeling she got when she was around Lucy, like she was a sister. She felt her mind relax at once and sensed something in her mind's eye. She 'felt' the colors of Lucy's hair and the quality of her golden keys. After that she felt the coldness of the black marks spread through her body, there was a lot of them, too many to count.

'So this is what Lucy 'feels' like, huh,' Erza thinks, 'There is a coldness though, and I don't like the feeling of those marks.'

"'Ah, miss Erza,"' Sy Ren's voice interrupts her thoughts, "'my magic has run out, it is time to go, I hope you understand what I mean now when I say I don't really see her. I do not know what she looks like, just the feeling of her soul. Sira can feel the souls in the real world. If I go she goes with me, as I cannot feel souls there, only here."'

Erza's surroundings vanish and she finds herself in the same position she was in before Sy came at her with the mist.

"What just happened?" Asked Levy as the mist retracts from Erza's chest.

"A change of plans, that's what."

"What did you learn?" Someone shouted from the back.

"That the soul is a very odd place indeed, so we need a guide. Sira, you are coming too."

The girl smiled, knowing this would happen if Sy's spell worked, "With pleasure."

"We leave in half an hour then, meet me at the train station after get your things. If we leave then we can get there before nightfall and start our search. Lucy cannot have gone far, if she's even left."

Natsu and Happy's eyes lit up and they bounced in unison, "Aye sir!"

A/N: I know this chapter seems stupid but it was filler, I wanted to get something out quick so I decided to do this little scene and explain one of the OC's.


	5. Chapter 5

Half an hour later on the group of five was on the train. Natsu felt himself getting sick before it had even started moving. He hated riding the train... And to top it off it was the third time that day, he didn't know whether he could take a fourth. But then the train started moving and he had to focus on his gag reflex rather than anything else.

"Oi, Flame-brain, don't go gagin all over me you hear, these pants are brand new." Said Grey, whom Natsu was currently leaning on while he clutched his stomach.

Sira leaned over to Erza, "Umm, is he always like this?" She asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Erza replied, "Has motion sickness, fortunately for him, all dragonslayers do." Natsu groaned slightly.

"I think I see now, thank you." Said the young girl, she had the same looks as Sy, deep purple hair that got lighter towards the end, though it was longer and went to her hips. She had the same emerald green eyes, though they had a bit more cunning in them, a plan maker, Erza decided. She was wearing a simple knee length black dress that had red flowers sewn into the hem of the skirt, simple white sandals, and her hair was up in a ponytail. She didn't look ready for a possible fight, but Erza could sense something that resembled a weapon that was hidden under her skirt.

"So, Sira, what exactly does your magic do?" She asked a while later, "I got a glimpse of Syren's here, (she had decided to use Syren as Sy's nickname because Sy was too short and Sy Ren was too formal) but not yours. He told me that he could only see souls in the heart of hearts, but that you could see them here, what does that mean?"

Sira looked at her brother and he nodded and she started explaining, "Sy did not exactly explain everything as clearly as he should have, but he did the best he could in the time he had. What he means is that he cannot sense souls and recognize them here, just in the heart of hearts. I, on the other hand, can familiarize myself with souls here, somewhat akin to what you would call a bloodhound. Unfortunately I cannot look as in depth as Sy, I can go as far as the wavelength the soul sends out, but that is it."

Erza was a tiny bit confused, "But if that's the case then why does he need you to find Lucy?" She asked.

Sira shook her head, "He cannot recognize souls without making the connection first, like he did with you, and he can't track them like I can, so without me he can't find anyone, and without him I don't know who or what I'm trying to find. We work as a pair, you see, he gives me access to his soul so I can get the wavelength of the target, and I can see where that soul has been. In Tolderan, we are some of the best trackers in the entire village." She finishes explaining and Erza understands what Syren was trying to say to her and why they needed both of them, without one, the other was useless to combine their magics.

"This may seem strange," Erza said, "But I know you both are concealing some form of magic combat device, but I can't tell what but what does your magic have to do with combat?" She asked and the twins looked at her with surprise.

Sira and Syren both produced an extendable metal rod, Sira from her poket attached to her thigh, and Syren's larger one from a sheath on his back. Syren was currently wearing a black overcoat that cut around to the back and flaps that stopped at the back of his knees, with three straps over his chest holding the jacket closed, black pants and combat boots. A hood came low over his eyes.

"What do they do?" Erza asked, confused by the devices.

"They are somewhat like what you would call a wand," Sira said, "They act as a conduit for our magic because on it's own, our magics can't really do much harm. Well, Sy can put you to eternal sleep if he wanted to and had access to your soul, but that takes too much time and magic, so we use these. Mine is called Sunare and his is called Eskatar. Together they are brother and sister. Combat devices that allow brief connection to your heart of hearts and allow us to cause any sort of emotion, pain, love, empathy, hatred, anything. They are limited to contact only, we have to touch our targets in order for them to be useful."

"That's incredible, I've never heard of such a thing. Who made these?" Erza continued with her questions, her interest piqued by the new weapons.

"We did." They said in unison.

"You?!" Grey piped in, "How did you do that?" He asked.

"It wes simel relly," Syren said, "Weh ussd sprites ef welves."

"I'm sorry the what?" Grey asked and Natsu groaned in agreement.

"Spirits of wolves." Sira said, "While not technically illegal where we come from, it is frowned upon to steal released hearts of hearts for personal use... But we had to improvise because we couldn't find a way to weaponize our magics." They put their rods away and the train came to a stop, they had been talking for a long time.

Natsu sprang up and ran out as soon as the doors opened, and kissed the ground, "Oh sweet Mother Earth, I will never ride another train again." He promised.

"You say that every time Flame-brain." Grey said.

"Eh, shut up Ice-princess, and put some damn clothes on." Came Natsu's annoyed retort.

Grey looked down and realized he was only wearing his underpants, "Shit!" He said and went to find his clothes.

Erza got right down to business, "Alright, when Grey gets back we'll start looking for Lucy," She turns to the twins, "Sira, do you have Lucy's wavelength? Can you tell if she is here?"

Sira nods and replies, "She has not left the city, she should be fairly simple to track but her signs are faded. It is odd, almost like she has covered her soul tracks, but that shouldn't be possible." She says with confusion clear on her face.

"Why is it not possible?" Natsu asked, eager to be off.

"It is because only those who use Soul Weaving can cover their tracks like this." Sira answers, "And I heard from Miss Strause that Miss Heartfilia is a stellar spirit user."

"That does seem odd," Grey said when he got back with his shirt and pants on, "But this isn't the time to be chit chatting about whatnot and things, it's near nightfall, I'll go look for a place to stay the night, meet back here once you are done with Lucy." He put his hand in, the others followed suit, even Sira and Syren knew what that was.

"Let's bring her home!" Erza said.

"Aye (sir)!"


	6. Chapter 6

The team split up, Grey went to find a place to stay with Syren, and Era, Sira, and Natsu went to go find Lucy, with Sira leading the way. Natsu and Erza could barely contain their excitement; they were going to see Lucy, whom no one has seen or heard from in over a year. They head been looking for fifteen minutes when darkness set it. The group continued walking, searching for their friend.

It was not long until they found her, she was in an ally with her hood down, talking to a group of the purple clad thieves, apparently there were more of them.

"Hey, I thought I got all of those guys locked up." Natsu said, surprised by the numbers, there were about 9 of them, but he could not make out their faces because of the darkness. They hid behind the corners and peeked around to watch what happened.

The purple thieves appeared to be mad about something, "-fire friend is, but you were the one who knocked out the leader. It's time you payed for what you did." Said one of the thieves standing more to the left of Lucy. Lucy lit a torch almost bored and set it in a holder so she could see where she was going. This surprised her friends more the thieves, normally Lucy would scared white and hiding.

"You're ignoring us?!" The thief who spoke before nearly screeched.

"Yes." Lucy said simply. Turning her attention to her soon to be adversaries.

"That is IT! Come on guys, she needs to pay for ignoring the Midnight Sun, and getting out leader caught." They readied their magics, swirls of different colors came from all of the thieves.

Natsu panicked when he heard their battle cry, "We need to help her." Natsu said to his companions.

"Not yet Natsu, you remember how she reacted in the group earlier? Let's see what she does and if she needs help, she needs help." Erza snapped back, Natsu lowered the flame he had readied, and turned to watch the fight.

Lucy had done nothing in response, her hands still still hidden by her red cloak. Instead she whispered something, Natsu couldn't make out what it was. Instantly she she was bathed in a black light that quickly faded, and she pulled out a crimson red key that sparkled in the torchlight. Erza could tell instantly what that was.

"Celestial weapons, would make sense for Lucy, but why, she doesn't know how to fight..." She said, and then Lucy made her move.

She summoned her weapon before she attacked, "Open, gate of the Crimson Droplets, Thorne!" She chanted, swinging her key before it transformed, splitting and elongating into a red set of rapiers that had menacing spikes on the blade near the hilt. Her hands protected by the guards on the handle, she charged her opponents.

She was moving fast, almost too fast as she weaved through the group an plunged her right rapier into the thief at the back. Her blade stuck out of his back, dripping with blood. Having pierced his heart, the man couldn't even cry out with pain as he collapsed to the floor face down, he was dead. The thieves and the group behind the walls were equally surprised, and to top it off Lucy had kept a straight face.

The man Lucy had just killed now had a glowing mark showing through his clothes, near the base of his back. It the mark floated through his clothes and flew towards Lucy before hitting her and stopping the glowing it was making. This confused the group at the wall.

Fortunately, one of the thieves knew what had happened, "You kill our friend," A thief with his head low said, "You steal his guild mark... And now you are going to die!" He ended with a shout before launching a barrage of ice spikes at Lucy. The flash of light enveloped Lucy again and the ice spikes stopped before she was impaled.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast boys," Said Lucy with a smile, "Your going to have to do better than that to get me. Ice make, razor leaf!" Hundreds of ice shards formed and launched themselves at the thieves' legs. Having not anticipated an attack at their legs, they covered their heads with their armored gauntlets and they were hit with the full force of the attack. Cuts were made everywhere on their legs, causing them to cry out in pain as they all collapsed to nurse their wounds.

Natsu and the others were astounded, where did Lucy learn Ice Make magic? They stopped their thoughts when Lucy spoke.

"You are pathetic," Lucy spat, "Not even worth my time, I'll let you live if you leave now, or do you want to join your friend."

One of them asked a very serious question in return, "May we take his body?" Shocking Lucy and she actually stopped to consider it.

"You might as well, it will do me no good if it's left here." She agreed before stepping out of the way, the group silently grabbed their lifeless body of a friend and limp-ran away. There was silence for a few seconds before Lucy turned to the place where Natsu and friends were hiding. "You can come out now. I know you're there."

A/N: Haha :D you thought they were going to meet today right? Sorry for the cliff hanger, I'm trying to stretch it out a little.


	7. Chapter 7

"You going to waste my time again Natsu?" She called out. Natsu was a little scared, how did she know they were there? She just killed someone... When did she get so mean? She's still radiating magic...

Natsu stepped out with his head down, "You just kil-"

"Cut to the chase, Natsu. Erza, you come out too, and bring those kids you got with you, the twin trackers." She snapped at the wall, clearly irritated. She didn't really want them to see what just happened, but she had already decided her path, she has one chance to get things right. Erza, Syren, and Sira stepped into the alley, Erza just a little confused more than anything. The twins looked on expressionless, Syren had put his hood on.

"Why are you here?" She started, her rapiers at the ready. "Come to get me back? Didn't Natsu tell you I didn't want to go back?"

Erza swallowed, afraid, "I- er, we came to see how you were. We haven't heard from you in a year, you know." She said, voice shaky.

"Oh come on," Lucy laughed sarcastically, "We both know that's not true. I'm not the fool I was 30 years ago."

Erza took a sharp intake as she remembered the prophecy Syren had said just earlier that day, "I... You... 30 years?" She stuttered, walking backward.

Lucy grimaced, why did she say that? "Yah, I said 30 years and what of it. I got stuck in the time vortex you fairies set up."

Natsu was surprised, "When did we put you in a vortex? There's no magic for that."

Lucy was more irritated now that Natsu had spoken, "Holy shit you're still as dense as a rock Natsu. Did it ever occur that there would be some sort of punishment for getting kicked out of a guild the way I was? Need I remind you that you broke nearly all the bones in my body? It took me almost 13 years just to recover from that!" She screamed at them, "Your pure rage caused my time to get messed up, I only just now escaped from your hatred about a week ago." Natsu had tears in his eyes when he remembered the day Lucy had left.

Sira was starting to get it, "So by their feelings for you you have been walking around unnoticed for what felt like 30 years to you, but in reality was only a year for us?" She asked.

"Finally, someone gets it. Your pretty smart kid, I'll give you that. That is precisely what has happened, and now that I can't go unnoticed I have to do things prematurely." She said cryptically, as if she was contemplating something.

"Umm, what do you have to do?" Natsu asked.

"Ugh, did I say that out loud. Fine, you might as well know, it can't be avoided. I have to complete my magic before it kills me." She said.

"WHAT!?" Natsu and Erza shouted.

"Holy shit you people are too loud," She snapped and sighed, "It means I'm going back with you, on a few conditions." She had made her mind, this was going to be tough.

Natsu and Erza looked at her with surprise, why did she want to go back with them? "You'll come with us?" Erza asked, "If that's the case I don't care what the conditions are. Right Natsu?" Natsu nodded his head like a dog.

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief, this was going to be easier than she thought, she sent out some of her magic at the four of them while she spoke, as if she wasn't strained enough. She kept her voice hard and steady while she spoke again, "one, I'll only be visiting for a week. Two, I won't be joining the guild. Three, if you ask me any questions before we get back to the guild, I'll rip your heads off before you can say you're fired up. Four, if I think of anything else I'll tell you."

She paused a little before pointing at the twins, "And one last thing, I won't ride with those two or sleep with them."

"That's fine, but can I ask you to put you swords away? You already scared away the burglars." Sira asked.

Lucy smiled, she had secretly wiped their memories of her killing the thief and replaced them with her just scaring them off while they were talking, she almost hadn't succeeded with Sira and Syren as they were more attentive. She closed the gate to her swords and they shrank and combined back into a key and put it on a ring under her cloak.

Erza could only guess that her returning to the guild was part of the prophecy, after Lucy had explained her vortex problem the prophecy started to make sense. Which meant she was the one who was to fight them, and Erza had to prepare herself for that moment.

They headed back to the train station and met with Grey, who started crying and gave Lucy a hug, she reluctantly hugged back before flipping him onto his back. Erza looked at him with panic in her eyes and Grey caught the drift. Natsu was hanging back a little, memories coming back and none of them good.

Lucy seemed different, not only was she still radiating magic power, but she had the scent of blood on her. Natsu didn't bring it up because he noticed a cut on her leg when she drew her swords. But now he noticed that it was a little more deep than a cut, it seemed ingrained on her, but why? He didn't want to ask anything because seeing Lucy again was both haunting and exciting. He was happy to see her again, but the memory of her twisted body was deeply ingrained in his mind. No one spoke a word when they got to the hotel Grey had purchased for the night, Lucy got the room across from them, due to their deal with the twins.

The twins spoke nothing when they heard her condition, did they already know Lucy? Erza was a little suspicious of Lucy's statement, if they knew each other previously they kept it well hidden. Erza, Natsu, and Grey mostly could only ask what happened to their Lucy in the time she was gone, the twins were already asleep in bedrolls next to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning was foggy, damp, and cold. The five stood shivering outside the train station, more like three of them because Sira and Syren were just fine with the cold. Lucy had promised to meet up with them in a half an hour, she just had to do a few things first. At twenty nine minutes they saw her walking down the road towards them, hood on, she seemed to be looking out for someone or something. When she got to them she spoke.

"Either those two ride in a different car, or I do, I'll leave it up to you." She said.

"We can ride in the car next to you, Miss Heartfilia." Sira volunteered, the two twins didn't really want to sit with Natsu again.

Lucy shot her a foul look, "You don't need to be that formal to me, just Lucy is fine." She snapped.

Sira had pretty much expected that to happen, "As you wish." She replied with a smile on her face, "Lucy."

"Oh shut up, let's just get today over with." Lucy said, and walked into the train station. They left shortly after that, the train had just finished stopping when Lucy walked inside. The twins took to the car next to the four and quietly talked among themselves via Elgorian. The four just sat quiet and awkwardly because their friend was coming come, but she had told them not to talk to her the entire train ride.

"I don't want to have to repeat my story twice," She had said, "though it won't make much of a difference."

When the train finally stopped in Magnolia, Lucy had to force herself off the train, she had told herself a long time ago that she was never coming back. But this was a necessity if she was to complete her magic, she had a plan and she was going to stick to it. The party made it's way through the various streets before arriving at the steps leading to the guild hall of Fairy Tail. Lucy swallowed, the side of her head where her ear was pierced off hurt, a lot.

Natsu came over and pat her on the back, "No need to be so hesitant," he said, "Welcome home."

Lucy almost punched him clear across Fiore for that but instead just shrugged, "Yah, I'm home... I guess."

Natsu had felt the anger radiating off her for a second, and took a step back before talking again, "Well best not keep everyone waiting too long, Mira and Wendy will be happy to see you." As he finished talking a shot of blue came around the corner, Lucy caught sight of it, it was headed straight for her. Even she couldn't avoid the blue flying fur ball that careened into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Luuuusheeeee!" He cried into her shoulder.

Lucy was simply amazed at the blue cat, she knew he was always emotional, but this was kind of farther than usual. "It's good to see you too buddy." She said and hugged him back. After about a minute of the cat wailing he finally calmed down enough to ride on Natsu's shoulders while they walked up to the doors.

Natsu kicked open the doors with a bellow, "WE'RE HOOOOME!" His voice radiated over the ruckus and everyone stopped talking at once. They all caught sight of the group, and the plus one. It took them a moment for the to register who it was and they all set there, stunned. Mirajane dropped the plates she was carrying and tackle hugged Lucy.

"Ack, Mira- Too... Choking..." Lucy managed to squeeze out, and Mirajane loosened her hug, "I guess I'm back," Lucy said, "For a little." Immediately the entire guild broke into questions about where she was, what she was doing, how was her back, did she have a boyfriend yet. Levy stood at the back, her eyes wide. Lucy caught sight of her and walked past everyone, she had a very mad and serious look on her face.

When she got to her Levy looked like a terrified puppy, Lucy leaned in close, "Did you really think I wouldn't notice the runes set up around Magnolia?" She asked.

Levy swallowed, "I... I... I..."

"What's this about Lucy," Erza asked, "Is that how you treat a friend?"

This time Lucy turned on Erza, "You use that word lightly, Erza, so let me tell you a story," Levy tried to scramble away but Lucy caught her by the back of the neck with her gloved hand, "You see, after you so kindly let me go from Fairy Tail, I had a missing ear, broken spine, missing hand, and just about everything else was fractured," She looked around, her eyes had a glint of madness in them, "I happened upon a kind young man in a similar situation as me, his so called "friends" hated him enough to be put into a time-space interruption. He helped me get a celestial hand and ear from the spirits."

She uncovered her gloved hand and revealed a bluish see through hand with stars swirling inside of it, then she put her hair behind her ears to reveal a similar glowing body part. "He gave me a magic device called a Snake Spine, it attaches to my spine and allows reconnection. My spine is still broken, by the way, it will never heal. And when I asked him what he wanted to do about my payment he gave me a cursed magic, I was a ticking time bomb, I had to complete the magic or I die."

"Stop it Lucy!" Levy shouted, "Just stop it! No one wants to hear about it, it only brings back the guilt."

Lucy pulled Levy closer until she was face to face with Lucy, "So you kept me out of here, from my goal, once you found out I was coming back? I never really wanted to come back you know, but it is entirely necessary for my survival."

Erza tried to stop what happened next but even she was unprepared for the events that followed, Lucy stepped away from Levy, who then collapsed to the floor, a dagger in her stomach and bleeding out. Lucy addressed the guild again, "I had to kill, so many times, to get close to this moment, but you know what happens after a while, 16 years after 14 of recovery is a long time to murder. I got addicted to it," Her eyes filled with insanity, she continued, "In order to do what needed to be done I had to come back here, but who was in the way? Levy. She got what she deserved."

Gajeel had run over to the fading Levy and was doing his best to stop the flow of blood. "What are doing?! Have you gone mad?"

Lucy gave a little smile to Gajeel, "Spot on, Iron-head, spot on," She turned to the rest of the guild, "To you I leave a message, Nesh te len met kelevt wess miul, fedelt shu'ul." She said, snapped her fingers, and shimmered out of existence.

There was a few minutes silence while Wendy did the best she could for Levy, she would have to be moved to the Sick Bay, with a few weeks rest she should be okay.

Out of the silence Sira spoke, "She made a promise in Elgorian... She would return in five days to annihilate us, and told us to train hard, or she would kill us..."

Natsu slammed his head on the table, "Lucy, what have you become?"

A/N: Sorry for the incredibly long wait everyone, my dad tore his calf muscle, dog got a huge gash on her, and I had about fifty thousand essays to write. This chapter was also really hard to write because I chose from about five different plots I came up with, so here you go, a fic with Lucy as the antagonist. I have put up a poll for the ending of this story on my account page. And for those wondering about Tina, she will play into the story in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few hours of the day was spent in melancholy and depression. The guild thought they had their Lucy back, but it was ripped away by her sheer insanity. Natsu struggled not to scream.

"None of this would have happened if I didn't attack her," He blamed himself for the billionth time that day. Meanwhile Erza was actually doing something, she was bringing load after load to the infirmary to show Levy, who was moved to the infirmary with Wendy. If they found the right book that described Lucy's new magic, they could figure out a counter attack, and maybe even recover the old Lucy.

It was around the twenty third load of books and three hours that Levy found the book they needed. "I think I found it... It doesn't look good though." She said after reading through a book titled "Darknesse, A Guide Too."

Erza laughed a little, "To think we'd find it in the least likely place, what's it say?" She asked.

"The magic is called Phantom Spirit," Levy recites, "It allows the user to gather an archive of magics and switch between them. The process is started by wearing a pendant known as the Phantom's Soul. Once put on the necklace cannot be removed by simply taking it off, it's magic must be completed before removal. Completing it's magic involves two steps, both of which must be completed within a year. The first step is to steal magic through guild marks by taking the owners' life while wearing the pendant. The second step comes when you have enough magics gathered, how many is unknown, but it is said to be somewhere in the 150 to 200 zone. The second step is often the hardest to complete because it is an act of complete and utter betrayal toward people who trust you the most. This completes the magic and full control over the magic is allowed, and the necklace can be removed. Any other effects from wearing this necklace are unknown."

Levy closed the book with a sigh, her energy spent from just reading the book, her wound hadn't punctured any vital organs but it was still a very deep wound. Wendy rushed to her side when she fainted and immediately started casting her magic.

Erza was almost ecstatic, it seemed like the necklace she had on her somewhere was the key to her newfound powers, if they could remove it she would be powerless. There was only one problem, the book said it couldn't be removed until the magic was complete. Erza thought that the entry was a little incomplete at the end, maybe there was more than one way to remove it, it just wasn't discovered yet. She had to tell the others.

As usual, when she came up the stairs, Grey was picking a fight with Natsu, but Natsu was not having it today, and Grey soon went flying out a window. Erza walked over to Mira and Elfman, asked them to meet up with her in 15 minutes. She went and did the same with Natsu, Wendy, the twins, and Gajeel. Grey would have to figure it out from someone else since he was stupid enough to start a fight. They met up at one end of the bar, and Erza filled them in on the details.

"So I think I have a way to stop her," She said, "We just have to get rid of the pendant, I believe that is the source of this issue."

Mira pipped up, "Do you have a way to remove the pendant when the magic isn't complete?" She asked.

The redhead shook her head, "I'm trying to figure that part out myself, but it can happen. The book was incomplete in some places, so it is my belief that it might be possible that there is more than one way to get it off."

Natsu's spirits were brightening as she said it; he wanted the old Lucy back, everyone did.

"So we have a plan, good." Gajeel said, "Now how do we beat her? She's obviously more powerful than we've ever known, and she's probably got hundreds if not thousands of magics under her control. Who knows what she knows, she might even have dragon slaying." He let that sink in.

Mira tried to raise everyone's spirit with a smile, "Well the only thing we can do for now is train hard and worry about Lucy's magic later. So let's do our best!"

"AYE (SIR)!" Came everyone's reply but the twins, who were still worried that Lucy had spoken in Elgorian. They had spoken to each other earlier about it and it could only mean one thing: she had learned their Soul Weaving magic at some point. They made a silent agreement that they had a new mission in mind, removing it from her. They decided to train away from everyone and fight Lucy when the time came.

Lucy meanwhile had teleported to her home base, she moved every couple of days but this is where she was now; an old shack behind an abandoned house in a town called Stane. She was watching a playback of the day her bones were shattered on a memory lacrima. She felt the pain in her spine when she hit the post, the burning of her missing ear once it was lost, and the utter satisfaction of the horror on her friends faces when she cut her hand off. She hadn't truly lost it at this point, but once that guy Alex had given her the pendant and the murders began, she was gone.

Gone was the nice Lucy, the one who smiled on impulse, the one who needed protection. Now she was strong, she put on a smile to allure men to their deaths and had gentle conversations with girls before she drained the life out of them. She hid the guild marks with disguising magic she leaned from an old man who was rude to her. She killed with the celestial weapons she acquired once they started appearing, and had collected three obsidian keys, the strongest of their kind.

She was going to bring the fairies who betrayed her down, although those twins might be trouble. One touch from him and she was gone. Lucy smiled, she wouldn't stop until their magics were hers, and they were all lying dead in the same place they had been when they had attacked her. Then she would hunt down Alex and Tina, and bring them to their knees begging to be killed. She had a week to destroy Fairy Tail, and all the time in the world to do everything else. She was hoping the team was training right now, she wanted to be entertained when she came for them, they had five days.

A/N: Wow, sorry for the wait guys. I was working on my RWBY fic that I just started, and studying for finals y'know. But I've worked out all the kinks in the plot for this one and I know where it's headed. More chapters will come out faster over break.


	10. Chapter 10: Day 1

The sun had set once Erza had concluded the meeting and everyone decided to get some rest and go to sleep early because they had a lot of work to do. Natsu was surprisingly the first one to start his training, soon followed by Erza and Grey. Of course Grey started picking fights with Natsu and a battle commenced. Erza was thinking that Grey was a genius for pissing of Natsu; training was faster when used in actual combat. As for Erza, she simply summoned her sword and began swinging it in slow motion, picking up speed as she went. Wendy was trying out some new techniques she got from combining Gajeel's and Natsu's attacks after she arrived; she wanted her magic to be a little more combat oriented. Gajeel was the last to arrive from the team, and he and Pantherlily immediately began fighting after Pantherlily transformed.

The twins were off somewhere else, they had never really practiced their magic through anything other than tracking targets, so they decided they would enhance their close quarters combat with their rods. They also decided that they would try to enhance their Soul Weaving distance, but to do that efficiently they needed more wolf spirits; something they were not willing to do. So instead they practiced little by little to increase the range of Syren's entering magic from touch to close distances, they failed miserably.

About a quarter of the day had burned away before Erza and the twins had noticed shadows crawling around in the trees. Erza was immediately suspicious, and the twins did a scan for threats using Sira's side of Soul Weaving.

"Hey Erza," Gajeel whispered to Erza when he got a break from battling Pantherlilly, "you see em' too right? They smell funky, like mud. It stinks."

Erza thought of a couple of different monsters that smelt of mud, mostly because they were made of mud. They were bad new because that meant regeneration powers that were incredibly fast. By now even Natsu had stopped his fighting with Grey and suddenly one of the shadows showed itself and walked into the forest clearing. It looked like a mud man riding a mud animal, but the definite features were not detailed.

"What is it?" Natsu asked as Sira came flying into the clearing, unconscious and her combat-wear was covered in mud. Syren was nowhere to be found.

Natsu ran over to her, "What the hell did you do to her?!" His hair lit on fire as he asked in rage. "I won't forgive you, fire dragon's roar!" He shouted and a column of fire appeared from the dragon slayer's mouth. The thing that was out in the open had no time to dodge and took the plume head on.

It was at this moment that Erza remembered what the mud monsters were called, "Natsu no! That's a Mog Rider!" Mog riders were creatures who were born from crystals formed in bogs. They had a few various abilities, being made of mud means they are hard to physically attack because of incredibly fast regeneration. But they're main power comes from the crystals they were made from, the crystals are a form of wind magic that drains the magic power from anyone who uses magic on it, leaving them in instant magic depravity. They're most dangerous attack however, is the body takeover magic they use if they manage to gang up on you and weigh you down.

So when Natsu attacked and tried to burn the things, the first thing that happened was nothing; the Mog Rider was unfazed by the attack. The second thing? It drained his magic, rendering him unconscious.

"Don't use magic on them, they'll drain it!" Erza shouted to the others, they nodded they're reply and prepared for battle. Pantherlilly struck first using his sword, the rest charged into battle with whatever they could find since it had to be physical contact rather than magic. The Mog Riders had absolutely no response to the volley of attacks that came they're way, instead seven of them surrounded Sira and a purple magic circle appeared around them on the ground.

"Don't let them finish that circle!" Grey shouted, Gajeel accepted the challenge and darted in, but was thrown away when the circle was completed. The Mog Riders disappeared and a purple light enveloped Sira, she opened her eyes, got up, and drew her rod against her friends.

"KIVRAAAH!" Came a battle cry from the tree line, and Syren came out of the woods, charging his sister with his mist surrounding him. The Mog Riders froze in place when he yelled, and while they were distracted Erza took charge.

"Let Syren take care of his sister, we go for the Riders!" Erza shouted to the rest of the team and they all dashed in at the frozen Mog Riders. Meanwhile Syren was attacking Sira with everything he had, but Sira was their tactician, and she knew him like the back of her hand, so he wasn't landing a hit. In contrast he was the fighter, who also knew his sister like the back of his hand, so Sira was not hitting either, they were at an impasse. They're rods continued to clash as they searched for openings, exactly thirty seconds later Sira made the first opening and Syren struck. Sira smiled, and Syren found himself on the ground, Sira had feigned an opening and flipped him to the ground.

As Sira struck Syren, inducing pain directly into his soul, she spoke with a gurgly voice, like it was blocked by mud, "This body, it is uniquely agile and holds much wisdom. We think we might keep it."

Through the pain Syren managed a few words, "Like hell ew will!" And he grabbed his sisters' ankle and activated his magic.

He found himself in a different soul terrain than his sisters', 'It is probably the Mog Riders' he thought, 'In that case...' His purple mist surrounding him turned black and spread outward, wherever it touched the world made by the Mog Riders' souls began to crumble. Seconds later the entire world was gone, leaving nothing but his sister's hibernating soul. He was running out of energy so the last thing he could do was wake his sister up. The mist flowing around Syren turned white and flowed toward his sister's heart of hearts and encased it. Once it was fully encased a glow started emanating from the soul. Syren smiled, he did what he came to do, and he blacked out from overuse of his ability.

Meanwhile outside Erza had discovered that full tree branches are a fantastic way of splitting the Mog Riders up so that they won't reform, leaving them helpless as the crystal core in each rider is destroyed. Syren woke up in a makeshift bed with a pounding headache, apparently a few hours had passed because the sun was low to the ground now.

"Wet happens?" He asked, rubbing his head.

Natsu jumps in front of him, While you were knocked out Erza here," he points dramatically at Erza, "kicked those Mog Riders into the dirt, it was badass I tell you!" He continues with his description of how awesome the fight was until Syren pushed him out of the way.

"Whur es Sira?" He asked.

"Still asleep, she's breathing now though, she wasn't earlier." Erza said.

"Ah." He says before going back to sleep. The group decided to camp out here while the twins were out cold and not going anywhere.

Off in the distance Lucy sits down on a tree stump with her video Lacrima and smiles, 'this is going to be interesting indeed.' She thinks to herself.

END DAY 1

A/N: sorry for the long wait guys, the app I use to write and store the chapters stopped working for a while


End file.
